


Like a Trio of Lazy Cats

by SleepyNyash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: percy's sad, nico's sad. jason attempts to cheer them up.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Like a Trio of Lazy Cats

The Poseidon cabin was, as it always was, empty, save for Percy Jackson. He was sprawled out on the floor, face first, unable to move. Or rather, he was unwilling to move. He no longer could tell the difference between the two.

He hadn't left his cabin for breakfast or any daily activities. He hadn't even moved to get into his bed. He'd simply dragged a sheet halfway off the bed and let it brush against his left leg.

Percy had felt the sunlight move around the room as the day passed, but the light hadn't warmed him. It warmed the floor, but his body still felt numb.

He couldn't place it, the emptiness, the lack of motivation, the desire to simply stop existing without dying.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go. Away." Percy replied, turning his head so his words weren't terribly muffled.

"Percy, it's me." Nico's voice was soft.

Percy grumbled, "My sentiment remains the same, di Angelo. Go away."

The door opened despite Percy's protests. The son of Hades stepped closer, stopping an inch away from Percy. Percy snorted, some dust kicking up and scattering.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?"

"The part where I'm supposed to listen." Nico answered, sitting beside his cousin and crossing his legs in front of him.

Percy grumbled again. He sighed and looked up at the pale kid nearby. "What. Do you want?"

"Quiet."

Percy frowned, "Uh…?"

"I want quiet. It's noisy out there."

"Well, di Angelo, you're welcome to go back to your cabin." Percy replied, thoroughly disinterested in the idea of being near any presence besides his own for the remainder of the day.

"I don't wanna be alone. I just want quiet." Nico answered with a sigh. He stretched before curling up close to Percy, almost touching but not quite. There was only a few centimeters between the two. Percy could feel Nico's warmth and he closed his eyes.

"Fine. But if you decide to spend the night, I get to hold you."

Nico chuckled quietly, "Sounds fair."

Percy allowed himself a small smile before sinking back into the depths of his emotions.

"Percy? Nico? You two in here?" Jason called, knocking on the door. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and stepped inside. He spotted the pair on the floor.

"Present." they answered in unison, voices quiet and flat.

Jason shook his head, "You're gonna be so sore."

"I don't care." Percy shrugged.

"Fresh out of fucks to give." Nico added.

Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed several pillows off the beds before dropping them on the floor. He lifted Percy's head, tucked a pillow under it, then placed it on the pillow before doing the same for Nico. Then Jason pulled as many blankets as he could off the beds and dropped them onto the pair. Percy made a content 'bweh' noise and Nico giggled.

"If you're gonna vegetate, at least be cozy. You'll feel better." Jason chided affectionately.

"You're the best, bro." Percy shifted, reaching out and tugging at the hem of Jason's jeans like a mopey child.

Jason laughed, took his glasses off, and placed them on a nightstand before flopping his whole body on the depressed duo, stretched out like a plank across them.

"Ah, gods damn you, Grace!" Nico groaned. "You're heavy!"

"It's called muscle. You wouldn't know what that is, you freaking skeleton." Jason teased.

"I'm skele-done with your ass." Nico snorted, shifting so he could breathe fresh air.

"You love me, Death Boy." Jason poked Nico's cheek.

"I'll bite you." Nico warned.

"Kinky." Percy grinned.

"Oh gods, why did I did I come here?"

"You love me." Percy answered, wrapping his arms around the son of Hades. He nuzzled Nico's black hair with a soft smile. Jason sat up and leaned down, planting a kiss on Percy's cheek.

"Blah. Only every other day." Nico grumbled, snuggling close and pulling a sheet up to his cheeks.

Jason stretched out again and stared up at the ceiling of the Poseidon cabin. The sound of waves crashing against the shore became audible as the trio fell into silence, simply appreciating the quiet affectionate aura.

As night fell, Percy let out a happy sigh. The emptiness he'd wallowed in earlier had been filled up in the presence of his two friends. Coldness was replaced with warmth, loneliness with affection. Maybe it was only temporary, but he tried to bottle up the memory and hold it close, storing the pure emotion away for a rainy day.


End file.
